


Apple Spice

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing beats the comforts of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Multi-Fandom Fluff Meme](http://hermette.livejournal.com/328163.html).

Percival knew that all the trials and tribulations of his long day at work would be forgotten the minute he walked through the door and was overwhelmed by the warm smell of all-spice and apples.

"Honey! I'm hooome!" He sing-songed jokingly and kicked off his shoes, dropped his briefcase and made his way to the expansive library, slowly pulling off his tie.

He crept up behind the large chair in the corner, illuminated by the lamp, a steaming cup of hot chocolate on the small round table next to it, and reached his head around the side.

In the chair, with a giant tome on his lap, elbows comfortably resting on the armrests, like most days, was Geoffrey. Percival smiled at the sight, taking him in as he leaned over and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of apples, lingering on him from time spent in the kitchen, making Percival's favourite fall dessert.

He felt a soft touch on his cheek and smiled, kissing Geoffrey's neck and nosing his way up to his face.

"Hi." He said as he pulled away to be able to look into Geoffrey's eyes.

"Hi to you too." Geoffrey smiled.

Percival grinned at him and sat on the armrest, leaning down to grasp Geoffrey's face in his hand, thumb running a line through his beard, along his jawline. Geoffrey leaned up and their lips met in a soft, loving, perfect kiss. He tasted of chocolate, of apples, of fall, and of everything that Percival loved about him. It was everything he could hope to have in a partner. It was home.


End file.
